This invention relates generally to medical devices, and more particularly to elongate medical devices useful in minimally invasive procedures, such as wire guides and related devices.
Medical devices such as wire guides are often coated with another material, for example to increase the lubricity of a surface or to serve as a carrier for release of a therapeutic substance. A number of different coating strategies have been suggested and employed, including strategies that involve covalent, ionic, or hydrogen bonding of the material to the device surface.
Difficulties arise in that the coating material and the device surface sometimes do not adhere to one another to provide sufficient integrity to the coating. This is particularly a problem when non-covalent bonding of the coating material is involved. This is also a particular problem when the device surface is formed with a material, such as a fluoropolymer, that is chosen for its inert, non-reactive, non-adherent qualities.
The present invention is addressed to these problems.